Espelho da Alma
by patyzinha
Summary: Kagome era uma menina diferente, um ser sobrenatural e antigo extinto na terra. Após ter acordado à porta de estranhos e sem memória, tornou-se uma simples adolescente, escondendo os seus poderes de todos, exceto os seus melhores amigos Sango e Kouga. Irá conseguir suportar Inuyasha Taisho, um novo aluno na escola que vive atromentando-a? Conseguirá enganar o seu destino?


**_Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii povo! Não sou propriamente nova aqui :) já li moooontes de fic's LINDAS e pensei ... porque não eu? Bem ... aqui estoooou :D a minha primeirissima fic! Não sei como esta ... mas a minha maninha disse que tava boa e eu ouvia a rir :D por isso ... arrisquem aqui uma olhadinha e digam-me o quem acham! Aiii tou taaao nervosa xD até loguinho fofuras! ;) _**

* * *

Não sei quem sou, nem de onde vim. Os meus pais deram-me o nome Kagome que significa "sempre". Talvez pela esperança de eu não morrer. Os meus pais tentaram ter filhos mas simplesmente não estava destinado. Até eles me encontrarem, sentia que não pertencia a este mundo. Eu complico muitas vezes a vida deles, porque ….. Eu sou, digamos, diferente. Mas dizem-me que sou uma bênção de Deus. Talvez tenham razão … talvez não. Kagome não é o meu verdadeiro nome e, nem estes são os meus verdadeiros pais. Parece que caí do céu, mas só mais tarde é que me apercebi da verdade nas minhas palavras. Encontraram-me deitada, no chão, à porta de casa deles, sem notas ou bilhetes, simplesmente … abandonada. Devia ter mais ou menos sete anos. Agora tenho dezassete e ainda não sei nada sobre o meu passado. Estou agradecida a Deus pela família que me deu, pelos meus pais que, apesar de eu não ser filha de sangue deles … tratam-me como tal. São tão exigentes, afinal só querem o melhor para mim. Sou a filha que eles nunca tiveram, e eles os pais que eu nunca tive.

Gostava de ter uma irmã, talvez já não me sentisse mais sozinha… poder partilhar os meus segredos com alguém, chatearmo-nos por coisas estúpidas e insignificantes. Mas eu não sou assim tão perfeitas como eles pensam, também tenho defeitos como vocês _humanos_ dizem.

Ainda procuro o meu rumo, mas enquanto isso … vivo a minha vida. Ando na escola secundária de Tokyo e mudei-me de Portugal para cá, cinco anos depois de os meus pais me terem encontrado. Simbolizar o recomeço de uma nova vida comigo? Acredito que sim. Os meus melhores amigos, Sango e Kouga, são como irmãos para mim. Mal eu entrei para a escola básica nós os três encontramo-nos e, como por destino, soubemos que a partir desse dia a nossa amizade iria ser a base das nossas vidas. Iríamos ter-nos uns aos outros para nos apoiarmos. Mas havia um problema. Claaaro, há sempre um problema. Eu não posso tocar em ninguém. Com um simples toque eu vejo a vida toda da pessoa como se eu a tivesse vivido. Depois de acontecer com a Sango e com o Kouga, nunca mais voltei a ser como era. Passei a usar roupas largas e compridas para evitar o toque das pessoas mas, com isto, também acabava sempre por afastá-las.

Estes não são os meus limites. Não consigo controlar os meus poderes, muito menos disfarça-los! Também leio mentes mas, antes que consiga evitá-lo já estou a ouvir tudo à minha volta. Por isso, uso sempre head fones com o volume no máximo ao som de uma boa música rock. Sou uma falhada, não há como evitá-lo. Odeio invadir a privacidade das pessoas mas, quando ultrapassam dos limites já não há volta a dar. Como por exemplo agora mesmo! Um tal de "Inuyasha" é novo da escola à DOIS dias e já anda a implicar comigo … não percebo! O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto? Neste preciso momento sou violentamente empurrada contra os cacifos e os meus materiais espalham-se todos no meio do chão, tal como eu.

-Chega! – gritei eu. Os meus cabelos já começando a flutuar quando eu ia esmurra-lo. Oh sim, eu ia mudar-lhe a alcunha de "senhor eu sou melhor do que tu" para "falhado que foi esmurrado por um ser sobrenatural".

Sango agarra-me por trás e enfia-me o capuz até as orelhas. Debatendo-me o máximo que conseguia, fui arrastada até à sala com a ajuda do Kouga. Donde é que ele raio apareceu?! Bem não interessa, o ponto aqui é porque é que raio não me deixaram dar uns bons socos naquele cachorro! Sim, o Inuyasha é um hanyou cachorro! Vou mandá-lo mas é de volta para a casota donde veio! Sango já deveria estar a dar-me um sermão à (olhei para o relógio) precisamente sete minutos. Era melhor acenar afirmativamente e fingir escutar ou ia levar um grande cascudo.

-Sim Sango eu sei mas … - Sango deu-me um cascudo. – Ai o que foi?

-Sim o quê? – Comecei a entrar em pânico ….. não queria mesmo levar outro cascudo …

-Hum …. Sim eu sei que não me devo descontrolar? – Perguntei tentando a minha sorte.

-Safou-se amiga mas da próxima não escapa.

-YEEEEEEEEEEES!

Tocou e eu dirigi-me para a minha carteira. Sim adivinharam. À frente do Inuyasha! Grrrrr que vida! Bem, a Sango fica à minha direita e Kouga à esquerda. O professor de matemática entrou. Eu adooooro esta disciplina! Um pedaço de papel fez um trajeto perfeito, vindo de trás, e aterra e cima do meu caderno. Abro e, nesse mesmo instante, arrependo-me profundamente de o ter feito. Era do Cachorro!

"Querida Kagomezinha (Grrrr quem lhe deu sequer o direito de me dirigir a palavra?!)

Vais aprender o termo diversão comigo. Gostei de ti. Só tenho uma palavra a dizer-te: PREPARA-TE!

Inuyasha

Mas … o qu-?! Apertei os meus punhos com força ao lado do meu corpo…. Relaxa Kagome …. Este iria ser um looongo ano!

* * *

**_Entaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao mundo o que acharam? Ruim, bom? Ainda estamos no início por isso ... vou tentar naão desesperar xD vou fazer o meu melhor e podem crer que o meu melhor até não está nada mal xD Obrigada por lerem :D e por favor não se esqueçam de me deixar um reviewzinho a dizer o que acharam minha gente pode ser? Bem, até ao próximo espero eu ^^_**


End file.
